


Change of Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Might be OOC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Secret Garden AU wherein Asmodeus has plans, but a busy Solomon changes them.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably edit the tags.

From the small house within the garden, Asmodeus found himself staring blankly at the mirror for a strange amount of time. Strange, because he hardly spaced out when he looked at himself. 

He blinked several times and went outside for a change. The garden -- his temporary home since he wanted to see the human world with Solomon -- was wide enough to do almost everything in. Maybe if Solomon improved his technique. . . 

_Swoosh_. 

"Gah! Solomon, is that you?" 

"Yep," came the muffled voice of Solomon from over the hedges. Excited, Asmo fixed his hair in the fastest manner as possible, only to find . . . Solomon with their books.

Asmo forced himself not to frown. 

"What are you doing with Satan's things?" 

"Satan isn't the only one who has books, you know." 

"Yes, but I was hoping we could play today." 

Solomon rolled their eyes, but they had a smile on their face. Asmo found it attractive. 

"You find everyone attractive," Solomon said. 

"Did I say that out loud?" 

They gave a light slap on the jaw. "No, your expression is just really obvious." 

Then they sat down, opening those. . . books. Asmo scrunched his face. The change of plans was a little disappointing. 

"What are you gonna do?" 

"I have to study." 

"Why?" Asmo sat down next to him, noting the small smile on the other's face upon inhaling the perfume. That's better. "Isn't it the summer?" 

"Summer classes." 

"You didn't tell me." 

"I did!" 

"When?" 

". . .Before. That's why I'm always out, right?"

Asmo looked at him in disbelief. "Why are you like this?" 

"Like what? I have some stuff to submit. I think I'm even overdue." 

The demon's eyes widened. "What! You are?" 

"Yeah, that means we can't. . ."

"And you're really calm about it. I like that."

"Thanks, I guess. Nothing's gonna happen if I worry even more, anyway." 

Then the pair fell into silence. 

By this time, Asmo should have been chatting wildly with the other. They should have been exploring outside, while making fun of the people who seemed to be attracted to Asmo. But here they are -- silence and studying and all. 

Huffing, Asmo stood up. "I'll go outside and buy us some drinks. You, stay there." 

The white-haired sorcerer looked up with an amused smile on their face -- a line of his teeth showing, but not fully. Air suddenly left Asmo. _Pretty_ , he thought. 

"Do you still want me to come with you?" 

"I can do it myself." Asmo used the "I'm new here so I need you as my guide" as an excuse, anyway. Before. His memory wasn't _that_ bad. 

"Okay. I'll wait for you here." 

"Would you be anywhere else?"

"Is that a trick question?" They got the last word, as usual. He retrieved his wallet from the small house and walked towards the gate. 

"The things I do for you. . ." He grumbled, but he did not really mind. In fact, he was happy when he stepped out of the garden to do something for Solomon. 

-

"Here's your shake!" He announced happily, giving Solomon the cylinder cup of whatever. "At least I think that's what you wanted." 

Solomon took a sip. "Oh wow, that's a lucky guess." 

"Of course." Asmo sat down on the grass again. He had his own drink. 

"Is this okay with you, thought?" 

He rested his head on their shoulder. "I don't mind. Take your time."

**Author's Note:**

> Take a break when you do your work. Or have a break while you work.


End file.
